And the Past Fades Away
by Tara Lynn
Summary: Another fic about Zechs and Noin! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed my last fic, I hope you all enjoy this one! ^_^


And the Past Fades Away...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ring ring*  
The ringing of the phone quickly caught the young man's attention. He lifted his head up, placing the sponge and plate on the side of the sink, his hands dripping with water.   
*Ring ring*  
He swiped a small towel hanging to the right of the sink, drying his hands with it. He quickly made his way to the ringing phone, his long platinum blonde hair swaying behind him. Holding the towel in his left hand, his right hand picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" He answered in his usual mysterious voice.  
"Zechs. Hi." Said a female voice on the other line.  
"Noin.." He said. "How are you?"  
"Fine.. um.. I was wondering.."  
"Yes?"  
She was happy she wasn't doing this in person, or he would clearly see what she saw as she looked in the mirror. Even though her dark colored hair covered a portion of it, anyone could clearly see that she was blushing. Noin felt a bit awkward, because she was blushing at such a small thing to ask... not really a date, but still, the thought of Zechs comming over made her feel unuasually happy. She's known him for so long, but yet... she never did let out her true feelings for him. But since he was always so close, she felt good.  
"I was wondering... if your not busy... if maybe you would like to come over for dinner? I... if your busy I can understand.."  
He smiled. "Of course I'll come over. I wasn't planning on anything tonight, so sure.. I'll be glad to."   
"Great!" She replied. "I'll see you at...6:00 then?"  
"Sure. I'll see you then."  
"Alright, bye Zechs"  
"Bye."  
He hung up the phone and looked at his watch. It read 5:30. "Hm.. no time to get ready, I guess I'll go like this.." He said outloud to himself, looking in the mirror. He was dressed in his Preventer's uniform, he was busy cleaning up around the house so had no time to get changed. He looked over to the unfinished dishes with his usual ice blue gaze. "I'll finish up later.." He said. He was always happy to go somewhere with Noin. They were out a lot, but every time, he never let out his feelings to her. He was always too scared that she wouldn't feel the same way toward him. Even though she was always so kind to him, always so caring. He still had doubts. As long as she was his close, he could live with it. "For now..." He mumbled to himself and walked out the door.  
  
The smell of steak, corn and rice filled the entire house. Dinner was almost done, and Zechs would be comming soon. She looked down at herself. She was in her Preventers uniform. "How.. usual." She said outloud to herself. He would have to deal with it.. she was cooking since she got home, and had no time for anything else. While the dinner was cooking, she made her way to setting the table. About halfway through setting it she jumped up from a knock at the door.   
  
She walked to the door, and opened it slowly. "Hi Zechs." She happilly greeted him. "Hello Noin."  
"I guess you've been busy too." She said." He smiled. "Yea, I was cleaning around the house as soon I got home from work." He walked in. "What are you making?" Zechs asked. "Steak, corn and rice, it's just about done and all I have to do is set the table." "I'll do that for you." Zechs offered. "No, you don't have to, I'll take care of everything." She replied. "I insist, please?" She pushed him over to the couch. "No, now you wait like any good guest." She laughed, he grinned and rolled his eyes. "Heh, fine... " She walked out to the kitchen to continue cooking. "About 5 more minutes." She made her way to the kitchen then stopped, staring at Zechs, who had the table set, and was pouring wine, he looked up at her. "Sorry but... um.. I couldn't resist?" "Zechs, your impossible.." She laughed, and headed back to cooking.   
  
He took a seat at the table, just after finishing pouring the wine. He could smell the dinner cooking, thinking of how talented she was.. { Heh.. everything she does IS perfect.. everything... anyone could easily fall for her.. she has every quality anyone could ask for... talent, beauty, kindness.. I still wonder... she could have anyone she wants... she wouldn't be interested in a cold hearted killer like me.. I almost killed her that once... Peacemillion... I still regret that... I was so close to killing her... I don't deserve her kindness after that... }  
  
The dinner was delicsious, all he could do was compliment her. "Zechs would you like to stay a bit? and watch TV or something?" "Sure."  
  
They sat on the couch, drinking wine. "So how's Relena?" She asked. taking a sip of wine. "She's fine, helping to profit the Sanc Kingdom get rebuilt.."   
"That's such a beautiful country.."  
"It is... it was beautiful back when I was a child.."  
He paused.. still holding the empty glass of wine in his right hand. The images once agian flashed in his mind... the Sanc Kingdom.. The flames.... He could still feel the heat of those flames.. the Sanc Kingdom burning into nothing, he could hear the screams... He shut his eyes.. as if trying to block out the thoughts, it was useless..   
  
( flashback )  
  
The young six year old stood near his dieing father... a terrorized look on his face, no one was suspecting this sudden act of inhumanity... the garden the young prince and his small sister were playing in, suddeny bursted into flames, Relena started to cry, being only at the tender age of two, not knowing what else to do. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, where he thought it was safe, it only lead to more horror, he quickly turned his younger sister away from the bloody body that lay on the floor. It was his father, he quickly lead Relena to another room, then ran out, running to his father...  
  
( end flashback )  
  
The thoughts wouldn't go away... he shut his eyes tighter... still, the thoughts rushed into his mind like a raging river...  
  
( flashback )  
  
He kneeled next to the dieing man, his eyes wide... "F.. father.." He choked out.. "Milliardo.. listen... get Relena... get her out of here.. please.. you two escape..." "N.. no.. please father don't die!" He gasped. "You two can lead this world to peace.. I know you can.. it's ok if I.. die.. one life.. isn't going to matter... please Milliardo..." And the young boy watched as his father took one last breath, and died... He slowly stood, then spun around hearing a scream, his little sister, he darted into the room seeing a huge shadow tower over her.... "No!" He screamed remembering what his dieing father told him.. "Get Relena... get her out of here.." He darted outside, the man aproaching Relena not knowing Milliardo was there, he ran to where one of the attackers had fallen and died, probably accidently in an explosion, and grabbed the gun out of the holster... feeling the cool metal on his hand.. he ran back to the room, aiming the gun at the huge shadow that towered over his little sister, about to kill her. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger, a massive "BOOM" was heard, and the power of the blast, jerking his whole body back.  
  
The gun fell to the floor, making a loud clack as it hit the floor, the man falling to the ground, dead. Young Milliardo stood there, he raised his arms a bit and stared at his hands, the same hands that held the gun.. the same that pulled the trigger, the same... that killed a living person... this was against his fathers ideals... he had killed someone.... I can't... I can't carry out what father wished me to after doing that.. I.. Only Relena can now.. He looked up to his little sister, she was still crying, they stood there for what seemed to be like hours. He then heard footsteps and glanced out the door, it was Pargan, their butler. "I... I can't be seen.." He darted to the door, not shedding one tear, knowing Pargan would take care of Relena.. He would have to be dead.. along with his family, he could no longer carry out his fathers ideals... his hands were just slightly tainted with blood, but it was all the same to him, he right then swore, he would protect his sister, never letting her know he was her brother.. her brother who failed her.. who failed her whole family.. who failed himself..   
  
( end flashback )  
  
The images... rushing through his mind, all the pain he went through, all the feelings he kept inside... he couldn't take it...   
  
Noin quickly turned to Zechs at the sound of something breaking, or shattering, seeing the glass he held in his right hand fall in peices to the floor, his fist was clenched, the blood seeping through his hand and trickling to the floor. He sat there, as if nothing happened, the thoughts still flashing through his mind. She quickly stood up, "Zechs, are you ok? Stay here.." She quickly darted away, out of sight.. he sat there... hardly knowing what was going on, his mind was clouded, and he hardly noticed her come back and bandage up his hand. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Zechs?" She softly called out to him. He didn't respond.  
  
The painful memories of the past.. all built up inside for so many years.. he couldn't hold it all in any longer. So he did the only thing he could think of... he suddenly dived at her, wrapping his arms around her waist in tight embrace, placing his head just beneath her chin, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold in the stinging of tears that were forming in his eyes. Her eyes widened at such a sudden movement, she's know him for all this time, and somehow knew what was wrong. She put one arm on his back. { It's ok.. } "It's ok Zechs.." She whispered, stroking his hair softly, "It's ok, let it all out... I'm here.."   
  
He wish it could be that simple... he knew she was comforting him as a friend and telling him to let out his emotions.. but.. what about his feelings for her? They couldn't be easy to just let out, espesially if he knew she wouldn't feel the same. { Why not just do it? Just.. say it..? } He thought. { Just do it.. } He took a deep breath. and slowly raised, keeping his arms around her waist. "I.." He paused.. "I don't know any other way to say this but............ I love you..." She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him, nuzzling his neck. "I love you too Zechs.. I always have." He pulled back a bit, comming face to face with her, wanting to gaze into her eyes forever. He moved closer and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. She kissed him back wrapping both arms around his neck. He slowly broke the kiss and slightly brushed his lips against her ear, whispering, "I'll never leave your side again.." She leaned on his shoulder, "I'll never let you leave..I always want you near me... always.."  
  
As they spent that moment together they both realized that they were destined to be together, no matter what happened in the past, they knew they would be together forever...  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again, I don't own Gundam Wing... even though I wish I did... coughZechscough... Hehe, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Zechs and Noin fore....  
  
Heero: TARA! When are you gonna write about me?!  
  
Everyone else besides Zechs and Noin: YEA! And us too!  
  
Tara: Um.. I'm getting there! Gimme a break!  
  
Heero: ::Takes out a gun:: Omae o korosu... Hurry up!  
  
Tara: ACK! Ok, ok, um.. you'll all be im my next fic! I promise! o.o;;  
  
I'll be writing more fics in the future so stay tuned! ^______^ 


End file.
